war_of_the_galaxiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Universe
BR = Before Reich (Formation of the Fourth German Reich in 2080 CE) AR = After Reich (Formation of the Fourth Germanic Reich in 2080 CE) Early Age of the Universe '''14 Billion Years Ago: '''The Inter-Universal Void is large enough to allow the creation of this Universe '''13.6 Billion Years Ago: '''The first stars formed in the Universe. '''13.5 Billion Years Ago: '''First black holes created as early stars collaspe '''13 Billion Years Ago: '''The first galaxies of the universe formed, along with the earliest gamma ray bursts '''12.75 Billion Years Ago: '''The first planets form '''12.6 Billion Years Ago: '''The Milky Way Galaxy formes '''11 Billion Years Ago: '''First life forms in the Universe, the universal core is formed '''10 Billion Years Ago: '''The first universal shell is formed '''9 Billion Years Ago: '''The second universal shell is formed '''8 Billion Years Ago: '''The third universal shell is formed '''5 Billion Years Ago: '''The universal edge shell is formed '''4.57 Billion Years Ago: '''The Sol star forms '''4.54 Billion Years Ago: '''Early Earth forms '''4.53 Billion Years Ago: '''Theia crashes into Earth, forming the moon '''4.5 Billion Years Ago: '''All other planets have form by now '''4.4 Billion Years Ago: '''The first oceans form on Earth '''4 Billion Years Ago: '''The first life on Earth forms '''3 Billion Years Ago: '''Earth's atmospheres are filled with oxygen '''2.2 Billion Years Ago: '''Earth's Ozone layer forms '''2.1 Billion Years Ago: '''First multi-cellular life on Earth First Golden Age of the Universe '''2 Billion Years Ago: '''The first multi-stellar empire, the Sertino Empire, expands and prospers. The First Golden Age of the Universe begins '''1.9 Billion Years Ago: '''The Sertino Empire collapses, resulting in the destruction of millions of galaxies and the formation of the Great Void Second Golden Age of the Universe '''800 Million Years Ago: '''Several more multi-galactic empires rise, resulting in the Second Golden Age of the Universe '''795 Million Years Ago: '''The War of the Old Empires occurs for 5,200 years; ends in the destruction of all intelligent life in the Universe Between the Second and Third Golden Age '''450 Million Years Ago: '''Plant life expands on Earth's landmasses '''420 Million Years Ago: '''First air-breathing animals '''320 Million Year Ago: '''First reptiles '''230 Million Years Ago: '''First dinosaurs '''225 Million Years Ago: '''First mammals '''155 Million Years Ago: '''First birds '''66 Million Years Ago: '''Mass extinction event, including the death of the dinosaurs '''60 Million Years Ago: '''First primates '''20 Million Years Ago: '''A small empire known as the Empire of the Gods expands, but only to 1,000 galaxies. '''19 Million Years Ago: '''As the Empire of the Gods collapses, thirteen colonized star systems are completely sacrificed to create thirteen massively powerful psionic entities. However, their power is limited as the colonized galaxies of the Empire of the Gods are completely destroyed, creating the Void of the Gods. However, a single galaxy is created by the thirteen entities in the middle of the void. '''9 Million Years Ago: '''An alien empire is created and uplifted by the Thirteen Gods, who they worship. '''6 Million Years Ago: '''Last common ancestor of humans and chimpanzees '''4 Million Years Ago: '''The alien empire created by the Thirteen Gods collapses into civil war, as the Gods use their worshiping species to wage war against the other gods for control of the galaxy. '''3 Million Years Ago: '''The civil war ends with the destruction of the galaxy; all worlds are turn into barren rocks, all stars are turned into dwarf stars. The Thirteen Gods go into hibernation, until this barren galaxy is encountered by life some 3 million years later. '''2.2 Million Years Ago: '''First members of the Homo genus appear '''1.5 Million Years Ago: '''First use of controlling fire '''250,000 Years Ago: '''First Neanderthals '''200,000 Years Ago: '''First homo sapiens '''27,000 BR: '''Humans arrive in the Americas Early Era of the Third Golden Age of the Universe '''14,000 BR: '''The Third Golden Age of Universe begins with new inter-galactic civilizations rise '''10,000 BR: '''First agriculture settlements on Earth '''8,000 BR: '''The Universal Community is created, it would be dissolved in the First War of the Galaxies '''7,080 BR: '''First settled human societies in Iraq '''6,080 BR: '''The last nations of the First Coming are introduced to the rest of the universal community. '''5,222 BR: '''The First Dark Age of Progress begins; it would only end when the War of the Kaiser's Expansion start. '''4,747 BR: '''First pyramids built in the Egypt '''210 BR: '''Creation of the German Empire, unification of the German kingdoms '''24 BR: '''Coup in the USA; formation of the Neo-American Union '''18 BR: '''Break out of the Great Fatherland War; Neo-American Union starts invading neighboring nations Early Years of the Reich '''0 BR/AR: '''The Great Fatherland War ends; formation of the Fourth Germanic Reich '''20 AR: '''The Great Chancellors mind is transferred to new body, he declares the "Golden Century" of the Reich, to be 20 AR to 120 AR '''107 AR: '''The first man-made FTL achieved to the Alpha Centauri System '''120 AR: '''The Great Chancellor dies '''125 AR: '''First manned FTL travel to Alpha Centauri System '''131 AR: '''First non-Sol site installed in Alpha Centauri as a trade and mining system '''138 AR: '''First colony outside of Sol achieved, at Kepler 22-b, named Kepler '''247 AR: '''By now, 100 star colonies established '''488 AR: '''1,000 colonies established, with most of the Orion arm colonized '''622 AR: '''Most of the Milky Way galaxy colonized '''696 AR: '''The Helsinki Rebellion occurs, around 50 star systems revolt against the Reich, but the Rebellion would take over 800 star systems '''699 AR: '''Striker Variant One are introduced to the Kaiser Imperial Naval Forces to help crush the Helsinki Rebellion '''709 AR: '''The Helsinki Rebellion is crushed, resulting in the destruction of the rebel's capital world Helsinki. Millions of rebels are executed, and dozens of worlds are put under heavy military occupation '''791 AR: '''In honor of the 1,000th Anniversary of the formation of the first united German state, a new star and several new worlds are completely made from scratch. One of these worlds, hundreds of times larger than Earth, is now announced as the new capital. '''857 AR: '''Striker Variant Two is designed for improved fighting capabilities, Striker armada is upgraded '''882 AR: '''The first probes arrive in the Andromeda Galaxy within 5 hours of departure '''889 AR: '''First manned trip to the Andromeda Galaxy within 3 hours of departure '''928 AR: '''The first non-Milky Way colony is established, named Newton, named after Isaac Newton '''932 AR: '''Striker Variant Three is designed for intergalactic travel; Striker armada is upgraded '''1,386 AR: '''The Andromeda galaxy is completely colonized, at least 15 other galaxies are partially colonized '''2,562 AR: '''The Andromeda Rebellion breaks out, spanning the Andromeda galaxy '''2,571 AR: '''Striker Variant Four is designed to crush the rebellion. '''2,603 AR: '''The Andromeda Rebellion is crushed '''3,003 AR: '''107 galaxies are colonized, and the Fourth Germanic Reich is introduced to the Universal Council by the Dokar Federation Reich Era of the Third Golden Age of the Universe '''3,011 AR: '''Striker Variant Five is designed for increased combat and larger sizes; Striker armada is upgraded '''3,014 AR: '''The Reich invades it's neighbors, thousands of planets fall within a few years, starting the First Kaiser's War of Expansion. '''3,045 AR: '''Striker Variant Six is designed for better fighting; Striker armada is upgraded '''3,067 AR: '''The Reich decides to end the Kaiser's War of Expansion, resulting in the conquest of over 200,000 galaxies '''3,434 AR: '''Striker Variant Seven is designed for better fighting; Striker armada is upgraded '''3,722 AR: '''The Second Kaiser's War of Expansion starts, resulting in another devastating invasion of non-Reich colonies '''3,737 AR: '''Hokasio science ship discovers a world called Doria in one of their galaxies, a hive mind. The hive mind quickly took over the ship and the galaxy, quickly invading surrounding galaxies, starting the Va-Dorian Horde Expansion. '''3,740 AR: '''The Second Kaiser's War of Expansion ends with the conquest of 150,000 galaxies to defeat the Va-Dorian Hordes. '''3,744 AR: '''Striker Variant Eight is designed for better fighting against the Va-Dorian hordes; Striker armada is upgraded '''3,752 AR: '''The Va-Dorian Horde Expansion ends, resulting in a conquest of 950,000 galaxies, a loss of 20,000 galaxies for the Reich and a devastating loss of 500,000 galaxies for the Empire of Hokasio. '''3,802 AR: '''The Heisenberg Rebellion occurs, it will eventually span five galaxies. '''3,831 AR: '''Striker Variant Nine is added and the fleets are upgraded. '''3,864 AR: '''The Heisenberg Rebellion is crushed. '''4,109 AR: '''The Reich starts to build up relations with other empires; several embassies are opened up. '''4,144 AR: '''Trade, scientific, diplomatic deals are made with several empires and the Reich; most notable are with the Isari, Horonian, Nokai, Yofan, Rogarian, Maceyar and the Cit-Dopaz. '''4,2998 AR: '''A massive war breaks out, known as the First War of the Galaxies, between two factions; the Isari, Horonian, Yofan, the Reich, Nokai, the Cit-Dopaz and the Morgar (known as the Alliance of Order) against the Libern, Zacvani, Hokasio's and Nit-Ronian (known as the Moosi Pact). '''4,300 AR: '''To counter the Alliance of Order, the Dokar Federation, Va-Dorian Hordes and the Gokan Collective join the Moosi Pact. In response, the Kukobian Order and the Maceyar Republic joined the Alliance of Order. Striker Variant Ten is also designed for the war, upgrading the Reich's fleet. '''4,311 AR: '''The war ends with the Treaty of New Brandenburg, the Reich gains 1,700 galaxies. The Workers Republic of Zacvan lost the most with 3,000,000 galaxies, while the Horonian Empire got the most with 48,000 galaxies. '''4,395 AR: '''The Second War of the Galaxies breaks out with conflict breaking out between the Horonian Empire and the Empire of Hokasio. The factions are the same of this first war. However, the Isari and Maceyar Republic join the Moosi Pact, while the Va-Dorian Hordes join the Alliance of Order. '''4,407 AR: '''Striker Variant Eleven is designed along with a new class of warships, Realm-Type ships, with the first designed by the Horonian, Hokasio's Empire, and the Reich. The Ruana join the Moosi Pact. '''4,443 AR: '''War ends with the Treaty of Unoosia, the Reich gains 20,000 galaxies. Some 700,000 galaxies change political owners, with trillions of refugees being created. '''4,458 AR: '''The Alliance of Order is replace with the PAT (Prosperity Alliance Treaty) '''4,508 AR: '''Empire-Type class ships are created and used. '''4,656 AR: '''Striker Variant Twelve is designed. '''4,923 AR: '''The Third War of the Galaxies breaks out, dozens of empires join the PAT and the Moosi Pact. The war is said to be possibly the largest of all the wars in the universe. '''4,928 AR: '''Striker Variant Thirteen is introduced along side Planet-Type ships, some of the largest ships in the universe. '''4,939 AR: '''Striker Variant Fourteen is introduced. '''5,027 AR: '''War ends with the Treaty of the Victors, the Reich gains 40,000 galaxies. Over 2 million galaxies are transferred between Empires, with massive amounts of refugees and damage. '''5,307 AR: '''Striker Variant Fifteen is introduced. '''5,329 AR: '''The Fourth War of the Galaxies breaks out, with the dissolution of PAT and aggressive invasion by the Reich, Horonian Empire, Yofani, Isari and the Nokai under a new faction known as the Iron Banner. Between the two wars, the nations of the Iron Banner become increasingly militarist, fascist and nationalist. '''5,371 AR: '''Striker Variant Sixteen is introduced. '''5,474 AR: '''The war ends with the collapse of the Isari and Nokai. The Jupiter Negotiations ends the war with zero territory moved and new governments for the Isari and Nokai. '''5,633 AR: '''Striker Variant Seventeen is introduced, the Dokar Federation is turned into a military dictatorship known as the Dokar State. '''5,637 AR: '''The Dokar State attacks it neighbors, starting the War of the Dokar, an attempt to stop the Dokar State. '''5,641 AR: '''Striker Variant Eighteen is introduced '''5,646 AR: '''The Dokar State collapses into the New Dokar Federation and the war ends. The Dokar loses 18,000 galaxies. '''5,722 AR: '''The Asgard Rebellion occurs, it will eventually span 2,000 galaxies. '''5,735 AR: '''The Asgard rebellion is crushed. '''5,822 AR: '''The Second Dark Age of Progress starts, technology slowly progresses. '''8,000 AR: '''In honor of the 8,000th Anniversary of the Founding of the Fourth Germanic Reich, the Reich's official calendar is switch from Gregorian to the newly designed Kaiser Calendar. The calendars are the same, with the only difference being is that year 0 is the first year of the founding of the Fourth Germanic Reich. '''8,477 AR: '''The Second Dark of Technology ends with the Striker Variant Nineteen is designed and dozens of new technologies created. '''9,032 AR: '''The War of the Thirteen Deities occurs, as a "Crusade" to conquer the universe under the worship of the Thirteen "Gods" '''9,106 AR: '''War ends with the destruction of the "God of Creation" The remaining "deities" go into hiding. '''9,206 AR: '''War of the Dozen Deities breaks out, as a Second Crusade, led by the "Gods" of Death, War, Energy and Knowledge. '''9,222 AR: '''Striker Variant Twenty is created. '''9,228 AR: '''The war ends with the destruction of the "Gods" of Death, War, Energy and Knowledge. '''9,344 AR: '''War breaks out as the Hordes of Va-Doria go into a feeding frenzy known as the "Great Consumption". '''9,350 AR: '''The war abruptly ends with the last eight "Gods" re-emerging in order to destroy all sentient life for their new empire. '''9,438 AR: '''The last "Gods" are defeated, and peace comes to the universe. '''9,901 AR: '''Great Crusade of the Holy Empire of Hokasio begins '''9,917 AR: '''Striker Variant Twenty One is created. '''9,942 AR: '''The Crusade ends, with no territorial changes. '''10,056 AR: '''Union of Nit-Ronia, Worker's Republic of Zacvan and the Libern Union of Galaxies attempt a universal "Socialist" revolution. '''10,066 AR: '''Striker Variant Twenty Two is created. '''10,078 AR: '''The Socialist Expansion War ends, the Horonian Empire loses land to the Zacvani and the Nit-Ronian. '''10,456 AR: '''Striker Variant Twenty Three is created. '''10,624 AR: '''Economic collapse, dozens of intergalactic empires suffer, mass poverty, and economic depression. '''10,711 AR: '''The economic collapse is ended by a massive employment revolution and large economic reform. '''11,127 AR: '''The Fifth War of the Galaxies has broken out, it is unknown how the war would end. '''11,130 AR: '''Striker Variant Twenty Four is created. '''11,201 AR: '''Fifth War ends, WIP '''11,223 AR: '''Current year